An Eternity
by Anc7
Summary: Church bells chimed. The wedding had begun. Lance and Kitty shall finally get their happy ending. Everything was perfect. Until his fate arrived. . . . Lancitty Kietro (this is my very first fanfic! please R&R!)
1. 5 Years After

This is my very first fanfiction. Please Read and Review. TY! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution (I wish I did)

**AN ETERNITY**

**Chapter 1: 5 Years After**

_**Love comes not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. (Kitty Pryde)**_

The night is still and calm. Each star in the heavens is shining more brightly that it has ever shone. The soft sound of music fills the air as a lovely young lady enters the fanciest restaurant in the whole of Bayville. Kitty Pryde walks cautiously towards the open terrace, where her boyfriend of exactly five years is waiting for her. She had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

Lance Alvers stood as Kitty walked through the door. He stared in awe as he watched her approach him. Her complexion glowed even more beautifully that night. She looked stunning with her shoulder less silvery-white gown which flowed gently with the wind. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

"Wow, Lance. This is such a fancy place! I hope you don't have to rob a bank just to be able to pay for this," teased Kitty.

"Darn it! I've been founded out," joked Lance.

Kitty laughed at Lance's corny joke.

"I have always loved hearing you laugh," said Lance, with a grin on his face. Lance then led Kitty to their table. The two of the sat down and began their meal.

At the far dark end of the terrace, Pietro Maximoff was watching them through the corner of his eye. His eyes kept darting back and forth from Kitty to Lance. Lance to Kitty. He had been in that restaurant ever since that morning organizing this so-called "big event". Lance had trusted him to take care of the arrangements for this night which he dutifully did. He had even agreed to spend for half of the entire night's fiasco. He thought that what Lance was doing was a nuisance and a bother. Having a girlfriend was too expensive and too time-wasting; he had better things to do with his precious time and money. What he was doing now was just a favor for a good friend. Pietro watched the two again and suddenly, he felt a pang of jealousy. What did Alvers have which he didn't? His good looks? No. His money? No. His good sense of humor and charming personality? Definitely not. Then why was Lance the one sitting and eating with the most beautiful girl in Bayville? Why did Lance get the girl and the good job while he just watched it all in great envy? He saw that the two were just about finished with their dinner and he realized that the moment had finally come. Lance had made him promise not to be there when THAT moment came, so he sped of unnoticed back to the Brotherhood of Mutants where he belonged.

**_I want her to have what she wants, even if it means him instead of me. (Pietro Maximoff)_**

Lance had felt the wind rush suddenly and he knew that Pietro had left. He was glad that this once, Pietro had kept his promise. He turned to Kitty who had just finished her dessert.

"So, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something," she said. She hoped that it would be the question she had long been waiting for.

"I've beenâ€â€thinkingâ€â€.about US, for a really long time now and I think that -no- I KNOW that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kitty knew that this was the moment.

The band started playing a soft, subtle tune as Lance got out of his chair and knelt down on one knee in front of her. He pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Kitty Pryde, will you marry me?"

Kitty just stared for a moment, dumbfounded by what Lance had just asked her. Her insides were screaming with joy.

"Yes Lance," she said, kneeling down in front of him. "Yes I will."


	2. I'm Getting Married!

Please, please, please review!!!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-men evolution.(I still wish i did)

**Chapter 2: I'm Getting Married!**

_**I love him without even knowing when, how or why. (Kitty Pryde)**_

At the Xavier Institute

Kitty opened her eyes as she heard the monotone beeping of her alarm clock. She stretched her arms wide open and rubbed her sleepy eyes. As she did this, she felt something rough hit her in the eye. She blinked in surprise and stared at the thing on her hand. It was a diamond ring on her left ring finger. Kitty remembered the events from the night before. She and Lance had stayed up until one o'clock in the morning walking along the park and reliving good memories. It might have been scary for most people to walk in the park at the dead of night, but that particular night had been special. Kitty felt that she didn't need to be scared whenever Lance was around. She could always count on him to take care of her and to always be there for her no matter what. Kitty jumped out of bed and quickly got changed; she couldn't wait to tell someone her new, exciting news!

In the Brotherhood of Mutants

Lance awoke with a smile on his face. He had never felt this rejoiced even if he had already slept that night at around two in the morning. After he dropped Kitty off after walking with her in the park, he had jumped around the entire Bayville just shouting with joy. He must have been the happiest guy that had ever lived in the entire universe. He stared for a minute blankly into space just trying to engrave into his mind how Kitty had looked like the night before. He knew that he would never forget the image of her happy face as he asked her to marry him. He really owed a lot to Pietro for organizing and arranging all the details of last night. Lance got out of bed and ran out of the house. Pietro could wait. Right now, he had to get to his job before he was late.

Pietro had been awake all night tossing and turning. He had heard the arrival of Lance at around two in the morning. He had wondered what the couple had been doing out so late. He sighed heavily as the image of Kitty and Lance popped into his mind for the millionth time. He had tried to get them out of his head, but he just couldn't. He knew that he was doing the right thing by stepping aside and by letting Lance and Kitty do their stuff even if he knew that deep down in his heart, he loved Kitty. Pietro knew that Lance loved Kitty and that Kitty loved Lance; he just didn't seem to fit anywhere in the picture.

He sighed again and left his room. It was supposed to be his turn to make breakfast.

At the Xavier Institute

Kitty ran downstairs towards the kitchen. She knew that everybody was going to be there today. There was a reunion of all the X-men, both young and old. She would make her formal announcement then. But for now, she really needed to talk to Rogue.

_Briiing! Briiing! Briiing! Briiing!_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rogue?"

"Hey, Kit! Ah haven't heard from yah in a long time! What's keeping you busy?"

"You'll never believe it but I'm engaged! Lance proposed to me, just last night! It was just so romantic!"

"Gosh, Kit! I'm so happy for you! So, when is it gonna be?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you everything later, during the party! And guess what!"

"What?"

"You get to be the maid of honor in pink!"

"WHAT!? KITTY!"

In the Brotherhood of Mutants

Lance arrived back home that afternoon from his job at the bank. He slumped down on a chair and pulled out a piece of paper. He had already saved a lot of money ever since he had started working. Things right now were just too good for Lance.

"Hey, look who's here! It's the husband-to-be!" shouted Pietro from the doorway of the living room. Blob and Toad looked away from the TV.

"You're gonna be a husband? You're gonna have a wife? With a priest and everything?" asked Blob.

"I get it, yo! You proposed to Kitty, didn't you?"

Lance cringed inwardly. He hadn't planned on telling the brotherhood this soon and this way. He really wished that Pietro had kept his fast mouth shut for once.

"Yeah, I did. So what?" He really wanted to be left alone.

"Wow! Really? When? Where? How? Why?"

"Will there be food?"

"Am I invited?"

"Can I bring the TV?"

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST STOP SHOWERING HIM WITH ALL THESE QUESTIONS!" yelled an obviously frustrated Wanda from the stairway. "Can't you see that he's not even listening to you?!"

They all looked at Lance, and true enough, he was staring blankly into space with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

At the Xavier Institute

Everyone had already begun arriving at the reunion party. Kitty waited until everyone was there, then she stepped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from Bobby who had been singing for the party.

"Good afternoon, everybody! I'd like to make an announcement," Kitty said as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her on then stage. She looked around at everyone and paused for an effect.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"


	3. And They Lived Happily Ever After,Almost

I need reviews! Even if they're negative! And even if you didnt read it!

Disclaimer: i STILL don't own X-men Evo! (i STILL wish i did!)

**Chapter 3: And They Lived Happily Ever After...Almost**

**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. (Kitty Pryde)**

On the Wedding Day

Lance looked out the window of the Brotherhood house. It was the last time he would get to feel a part of the brotherhood. After that day, he would be a married man and he and Kitty would live happily ever after. He had picked out a nice house in the middle of Bayville, somewhere which was near the Brotherhood, the Xavier Institute, Bayville High and the city. It was a perfect place for Kitty and him.

At the Xavier Institute

Kitty stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. Words could not describe how happy she was at that very moment. Nothing could ruin her good mood. In a few hours, she and Lance would be wed and they could finally live happily ever after.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

Kitty turned and saw Jean Summers (once known as Jean Grey) standing in the doorway of her room. Jean entered the room and stood beside Kitty.

"I'm happy for Kitty. I really am," Jean started. "But if you ask me, I don't think that it's such a good idea to have such a grand wedding, especially now."

"Why not? Why don't you think that it's a good idea for Lance and me to get married?" Kitty thought that Jean would be happy for her especially since she was just hours away from the most spectacular moment of her life.

Jean sighed heavily. She knew that it would be tough to talk her good friend out of this wedding, but no matter what, she had to try.

"It's not Lance or you. It's these mutant-haters all around campus. Once they hear that there will be a mutant wedding, they'll be here to crash it before you can say 'I do'."

She paused for a minute watching Kitty carefully.

"I was supposed to tell you earlier but there were always so many interruptions and I just couldn't bring it my heart to tell you," Jean continued. "But now that I've thought it over, I think that it's best if you marry Lance civilly with just a couple of close family and friends."

There was a long pause before Kitty spoke again.

"I really appreciate your concern Jean," Kitty started in a small and quiet voice. "But I think that I'm old enough to know what's better for me. I've been wishing for a day like this ever since you and Scott got married. I've been dreaming and hoping that someday, I, too, would get to live happily ever after. Please understand me Jean."

"Don't worry, I understand," Jean said, leaning over and giving Kitty a big hug. "I understand."

Lance stood in the grassy hillside where he and Kitty were going to get married. In just a few minutes, the wedding would start. And though he was overjoyed, he still felt this bad vibe. He turned to Pietro, his best man.

"Are you ready?" he asked Pietro.

"Am _I_ ready? You should ask yourself that question. You look as white as a ghost!" teased Pietro. And it was true; Lance did look as if he had just seen the most terrifying thing. "Are you okay?"

"No, I mean, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just nervous, that's all." Lance wasn't so sure why he kept getting that bad vibe every time he thought of the wedding. Did he make the right choice? He thought once again of how happy Kitty was when he asked her to marry him. Of course he had.

Kitty inhaled deeply. No matter how happy she was, she couldn't help but feel a teensy bit scared. Jean had said that it was normal for her to be nervous, but this feeling was different. She kept on getting this bad vibe every time she thought of herself walking down the aisle. She pushed the thought aside as the choir started singing. Kitty inhaled deeply and began walking along the grassy cliff overlooking the lake. This was it. There was no turning back.

Lance saw Kitty walking towards him and he immediately forgot all his worries. All he knew was that in a few minutes, his and Kitty's hearts would soon be merged into one in the eyes of God. This was it. There was no turning back.

Pietro watched as Kitty reached Lance, a big smile on both of their faces. They were meant to be. He knew that the two deserved each other more than any other two people in the entire universe did. They had both worked hard to get to where they were now. He watched the two hold hands as Kitty reached the altar. The ceremony had finally begun.

Pietro watched moments later as the two exchanged silver rings and wedding vows. That was when he noticed something wasn't right. The leaves of the woods near the cliff were rustling, and he was sure that there was no wind that day. It as soon as it came and Pietro shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just his imagination speeding up again.

As Kitty placed the silver wedding ring on his finger, Lance felt that something was not right. He was getting that bad vibe again and this time, it wouldn't go away. The woods were quieter than usual and he knew that something was going to happen; he just wasn't sure what it was.

Suddenly, shouts and screams filled the air as several gunshots flared from the direction of the woods. Lance pulled Kitty down as the shouting and gunshots continued. He knew it was another mutant attact.

Lance peered around the edge of the altar table. About 20 people came running out from the woods firing their guns as they went. He knew that he could take them down in one shock but didn't want to risk killing so many innocent lives who had attended his wedding. But he had to do something.

Lance leaned over to Kitty to tell her to stay there, but when he turned around, he saw that she was gone. He panicked when he saw her kneeling down on the ground beside a wounded Pietro. She could get hurt with all the commotion going on. Lance then noticed something at the corner of his eyes. Someone had his gun aiming directly at Kitty. He had to do something, and without thinking, he leaped in front of Kitty and wrapped his arms around her just in time to catch the bullets meant for her.

"Lance, what's wrong?" Kitty asked as she looked up at him. She saw that his eyes were wide with fear. "What's the matter?"

Lance was fading away and fast. The pain he was experiencing was just too unbearable. He didn't want her to see him this way, dying and helpless. But he couldn't die yet, not now. Not when he and Kitty were so close to haveing their happy ending. He couldn't leave Kitty in this world while he passed on to the next. He just couldn't.......

"Lance! What's wrong? Speak to me Lance!"

Lance collapsed onto Kitty's lap as blood started oozing out of his mouth. He heard Kitty's scream as everything around him started to fade away.

"Kitty...."

"What is it Lance? I'm here!" The sight of Lance was just too unbearable for her. Her eyes startd to water. She didn't want Lance to leave her in this world while he passed on to the next. "I'm listening."

He took one last look at Kitty.

"I love you....."


	4. Always

**Reviews people!**

Dislaimer: i dont own x-men...sniff.....(i wish i did)

**Chapter 4: Always**

**Nobody belongs to us, except in memory. (Kitty Pryde & Pietro Maximoff)**

Kitty held her wedding ring close to her heart as she looked at the grave of Lance. It had been a month since Lance had gone but she still couldn't get over it. When Lance died, she had cried endlessly while screaming out his name. She knew that crying wouldn't bring him back, but she just couldn't help it. Her heart felt ripped into two and she knew that it was never going to be mended again.

Pietro watched her from his car. He had been there everyday and everyday he would see her there, crying her heart out. He knew that he shouldn't bother her but he knew that Lance would not have wanted her to keep sulking over something like this. Lance would have wanted her to continue her life normally and live happily ever after like she had always wanted. Pietro go out of his car and walked towards and unhappy Kitty.

"Hey, there."

"I'm not in the mood, Pietro."

"I wasn't here to ask if you were in the mood or not. I have to show you something. It's important. I was supposed to wait for you to cool down but I don't think that it can wait any longer."

"I told you that I'm not in the mood!" she shouted at Pietro. Why did Pietro just have to keep insisting? Can't he see that she needed some time to herself?

"I know that you need some time to yourself right now, but it's really important." He paused. "It has something to do with Lance."

She turned towards him. It was hard to tell if Pietro was lying or telling the truth. She sighed and followed him anyways. Pietro then drove the two of them off to the brotherhood house.

Pietro led Kitty up the stairs and into Lance's bedroom. He reached underneath the bed and pulled out a shoe box.

"Come here."

Kitty walked cautiously towards Pietro and knelt down on the floor beside him. Pietro opened the box and pulled out a perfectly sealed letter from inside it.

"I think that you should read this before looking through the rest of the box."

Pietro handed Kitty the envelope and the shoe box before leaving the room. Kitty watched Pietro leave the room and then she opened the letter.

_Kitty,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that I have already passed on to the next world. I just want you to know that I will always be with you and that even if our love on earth was cut short, we still have an eternity to continue wherever we had left of. Even if I've stopped living in this world, it doesn't mean that you should. Please go back living your life as best as you can because when I see you cry, it hurts me to know that the reason you're crying is because of me. You'll always be in my heart, and I hope that I'll always be in yours. I love you more than my heart will allow me to._

_Lance_

**If there comes a day we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever. (Lance Alvers)**

Kitty held the letter close to her heart as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you Lance. I always have, I always will."


	5. Never Ending

i'm craving for reviews!!!!!!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah.....

**Chapter 5: Never Ending**

**It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. (Lance Alvers)**

Pietro had been waiting outside Lance's room for quite some time now. How long would it take Kitty to read a letter and rummage through an old shoebox? Finally, the door opened and Kitty's face appeared through the door. It was obvious that she had been crying. Kitty turned towards him slowly.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked Kitty. She lifted her head and their eyes met.

"Thank you, Pietro. Thank you so much." She reached out and embraced him as tears started falling down her cheeks again. Pietro just stood there, shocked by what she had just done, and then he lifted his arms and returned the unexpected embrace.

.....................................

It had already been a year since Lance passed away. The Brotherhood of Mutants was long gone. Each member had already moved on with their lives. The Institute had recruited new members with Jean and Scott in charge. Kitty and Pietro stood over Lance's grave in the cemetery. The two moved into the house that Lance bought for Kitty and they became really good friends. They soon turned out to be inseparable.

"It's been so long, Lance. I wish you were still here with us. I miss you so much."

"Yeah." _Please don't think that I'm trying to move in on your I'm not,_ Pietro thought,_ We're really good friends and I'm just looking out for her, like you asked me to._

There was a slight rumble of the earth beneath their feet. The two friends looked wordlessly at each other and smiled. They both knew who it was. Then they walked out of the cemetery hand in hand towards their future......

**Real love stories never have an ending.............**


End file.
